It had to be you
by Miss CJ
Summary: SLASH!!! When Harry's life began to turn cold, a rescue from Draco helps turn things around. H/D little R/H and a little RE/SIR
1. the new house guest

It had to be you...  
  
Summary: Harry's abuse at the hands of his uncle becomes worse over his 7th year holiday. Dumbledore sends Harry to spend the rest of his summer with the most unlikely Family in the wizarding world, the Malfoy's.  
  
Pairings: H/D, R/S slash. Little Ron/Herm Sirius didn't die. Rating: R for violence and sexual scenes. '' - thought "" - speech  
  
If you don't like slash. You know not to read. It is clearly as slash story. You have been warned.  
  
This is only my second story, and first Harry Potter fiction, so sorry if its crap.  
  
Disclaimer: it all belongs to J.K Rowling except the plot, which is mine. So don't sue cause you will get nothing due to my lack of money.  
  
Lucius will be out of character. But its just for the story.  
  
Chapter 1...  
  
The fist came crashing down onto Harry's face again and again. The boy who lived could do nothing except take his daily beating. His uncle constantly found something to justify the beatings. The Car not shining brightly, Dinner a little burned. Anything provoked him. Today was no different.  
  
His cousin Dudley and his aunt turned a blind eye to the beatings going on upstairs. They never heard the shouts, they did nothing to help. They never cared about the masses of bruises on Harry  
  
"That will teach you boy." Uncle Vernon spat at Harry, while leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Harry collapsed to the floor. Blood from his nose was splattering on the carpet. Harry let out a low moan. He still had 4 weeks before going back to school, back home. How much more blood would he lose before he got back? How many more beatings?  
  
'Even the final battle with Voldermort was not as bad as this, and that was to the death.' Harry thought bitterly  
  
He often silently prayed to get out of there. But he was still there, still in hell. He had heard from Ron and Hermione. They had started going out just after school had ended. Harry was happy for his two best friends. They had been tiptoeing round each other for months and finally had realised there feelings. He had been invited to there house as he no longer had to stay with his relatives as there was no more threat. But due to his current predicament he didn't see him going as an option.  
  
He also kept in contact with his godfather and Remus. Who had gone away for a while to spend some time alone after the last battle. The two lovers hadn't seen much of each other before the war and they decided to take full advantage off the break.  
  
This meant that Harry had nobody to talk to. Nobody knew of his struggle.  
  
He felt himself pass out; he welcomed the calmness washing over him. He slept without a dream, he enjoyed the rest. A good sleep didn't come often. But the abuse mentally and physically drained Harry.  
  
"Harry... Harry, wake up." Called a soothing voice  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open hours later, the soothing wake up had thrown him off guard. He usually was woken up by a slap or a scream. His eyes focused on a large, white ceiling, and he felt himself on a large, soft bed. He remembered the call looked to where the voice had come from. To his amazement Dumbledore stood beside him.  
  
Harry tried to sit up but was pushed back gently by another hand. He turned around and to his amazement Draco, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood there watching the boy who lived.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, completely confused by his surroundings and his company.  
  
"Well Harry, You have been taken away from your relatives." Dumbledore began, pausing slightly to let Harry adjust to the news.  
  
"Master Malfoy here found you unconscious. So since Sirius is away we thought it best if you stay here at Malfoy manor for the rest of the holiday. Do not worry they no longer follow any of voldermort's ways as they showed. You will be safe." Dumbledore finished.  
  
Harry remembered that Lucius and Draco turned against the death eaters during the battle, Revealing themselves finally as spies for Dumbledore.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Draco was no longer "evil" and they were civil to each other but they were hardly best friends. Harry wasn't sure if staying with the reformed Malfoy family was such a good idea.  
  
"Here? Cant I go back to school or to the Burrow? There must be somewhere else I could go." Harry pleaded. But it was hard as he felt himself slipping unconscious again.  
  
"It would be best to stay here Harry, Why don't you sleep some more. You will be perfectly safe here. No matter how much you think otherwise."  
  
"But..." Harry started to protest but his words fell silent with one look from Dumbledore.  
  
"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, lets leave Harry to sleep."  
  
The four walked out of the room. Harry watched them go, before sleeping into another dreamless sleep. He didn't see Draco stop before the door and turn round. He studied the sleeping boy.  
  
"Thank god you're safe Harry." He whispered, almost half sorry that the boy on the bed could not hear him.  
  
"I don't know what I would have done." He quickly looked over the boy again then swiftly turned and joined the others in the Parlour.  
  
"I expect Harry to be well taken care of while here. I'm sure I can count on you all." Dumbledore stated, looking at Draco particularly. His twinkling eyes seeing right through Draco's Icy blue eyes, into his soul.  
  
"He will be well looked after, Dumbledore." Lucius assured the wizard.  
  
"Good, good. Well Draco, see you at school." Dumbledore said. With another quick look around he vanished with a pop.  
  
'well this should be interesting' Draco thought before going back to the room where Harry was.  
  
"Draco, dinner is at 6. if our guest is up bring him along" His mother commanded.  
  
Draco nodded, he looked at his father who was watching him with amusement. He was curious as to what he was smiling at.  
  
"What is it father?"  
  
"Oh nothing son, are you going to see our guest?"  
  
"Yes, Why?" Draco questioned, not sure of his fathers motives.  
  
"No reason. Don't be late for dinner." Lucius warned. But a smile was still playing on his lips.  
  
Draco kept walking then finally he reached the guest room. He peered in and saw that Harry was still sleeping. He crept in and sat in a chair near the bed watching the boy sleeping. It had been 2 years since he had admitted that he had feelings for Harry. No one knew except a few close friends. But now he had a feeling that his father knew about his feelings for the incredible boy-who-lived.  
  
TBC..  
  
Well how did you like the first part. I need a beta writer so if anyone is up for the job just e-mail me. I know you all may be a little confused with the story so far. But it will become apparent soon.  
  
Please REVIEW. Thanks.. 


	2. Getting to know you

Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter: Star06, DeceptiveIrony (my new beta reader), Draco MalfoyGirl 16, Wandering Shadow and Neko the Hanyou, Layce 74( ), Yama Strife. Thank you all for the encouragement.  
  
I'm keeping the disclaimer and notes on the first chapter. So go there to check them.  
  
Chapter 2.. Enjoy  
  
Harry woke to someone shaking him lightly. He once again was startled by his surroundings and the people surrounding him. He found Draco leaning over him, hands on both of Harry's shoulders shaking him slightly.  
  
"What is it?" A slightly groggy Harry asked, rubbing his eyes but wincing slightly when his hand brushed against a bruise.  
  
Draco noticed this and a worried look spread onto his face, but it left as quickly as it had come. Harry caught the look but thought nothing of it. He was Malfoy after all.  
  
"Dinner, I though you would be hungry." Draco replied, but without his usual drawl.  
  
"Oh, I am kinda hungry." Harry muttered, shocked about how nice his sworn enemy was being. He got out of bed and noticed how filthy he was. His baggy clothes that he slept in were covered in dirt from chores and his dried blood. Draco seemed to notice Harry checking out his appearance, so he took the opportunity to show Harry around his new room.  
  
"Over there is a bathroom." He said, pointing to a door leading off to the left of the room. "Over there is all your belongings. Dumbledore brought them with you. A house-elf took your clothes to be washed and repaired, you couldn't go out in our company with them on. So you are stuck with the ones you are wearing just now, or I suppose I could give you some of mine. They should fit you."  
  
Harry was taken aback by Draco's Helpfulness in making him feel at home. Harry had assumed when he had heard he was staying at the Manor a few short hours ago, that it would have been an uncomfortable four weeks. But to his surprise Draco was putting himself out to give Harry some bearings.  
  
"Oh, thanks. Would it be ok for me to have a shower before dinner?" Harry asked. Not really wanting to face the rest of the family looking like he did.  
  
"Yes of course. I will get a change of clothes for you. In fact do you want dinner here? Save you rushing about." Malfoy offered, not wanting to get Harry in trouble with his parents on his first night for being late. He would simply make Harry's excuses.  
  
"Erm. Yeah that would be better." Harry replied. Once again shocked at how nice the youngest Malfoy was being. Draco turned and exited the room without another word. Harry watched the door for a second before heading towards the bathroom.  
  
He entered the bathroom and was again impressed with the size and décor of the room. A large bath tub sat in the middle of the spacious room, and the shower took up a great portion of the right wall. Harry filled up the bath with steaming hot water and while searching through one of the many cupboards Harry found some bubble bath. He stripped of his dirty clothes and dumped them in a pile near the door. Stepping into the bath was heaven as the water soothed his aching body. He gently rubbed the dirt, grime and blood from his body, savouring the feeling of being clean.  
  
He took the time to look around the room. Its ceiling was like the adjoining room and the walls were a creamy colour, matching the bathroom suite. All the fixtures were gold, and Harry suspected it was probably real gold.  
  
He also took the time to think about his current situation. He was glad that he was not returning to the Dursleys, but then again was staying with the Malfoy's going to be any better? Well from what he had seen so far it was not going to be the blood bath he was expecting. In fact Draco was being a Gentleman.  
  
For the past few months Harry had often thought of Draco. Harry had known for a long time that he was gay. He had told his friends, and roommates but it really wasn't common knowledge, not a secret though. If someone was to ask him he wouldn't deny his sexual preference but he didn't go around screaming about it. He fancied Draco. He would never let on, but he thought the guy was hot. Harry had many admirers, that was for certain but Draco Malfoy was the only one who got Harry's Attention.  
  
He climbed out of the bath, he looked at his hands and saw that they had gone wrinkly, he looked at the clock and realised he had been in the bath for over an hour. But he felt more relaxed. He grabbed a towel from the rail and headed out to the bedroom. When he entered the room he saw a pile of clothes sitting on his bed. Near the door was his dinner set out on a table.  
  
He dried himself off and put the clothes Draco had given him on. He slid the black boxers on, shortly followed by the Black trousers and then a black shirt. It wasn't really his colour but he didn't really want to walk around naked. He slipped his shoes and socks on and walked over to the table with his dinner. He sat down and devoured the chicken dish before him, quickly followed by a slice of chocolate cake.  
  
After his meal he stood up and left the room. He was in a long corridor that must have had 20 rooms on it. Harry turned towards the left and headed towards what looked like to be an entrance and a stair case.  
  
"Harry!" A call came from behind him; He spun around and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, I was just looking around. If I'm going to be here for a while I should know where the basic things are."  
  
"Draco is up in his room. Perhaps he could give you a tour?" said Mr Malfoy, using the same drawl that Draco used.  
  
'Like father, like son' Harry thought.  
  
"Thank you, which room would his is?" Harry asked, thankful to be getting away from Mr Malfoy  
  
"10th room on the right."  
  
"Thank you sir." Harry said as he started walking towards the large staircase.  
  
He followed the staircase up to the next floor and found a corridor similar to the one downstairs. He walked along the rich red carpet, counting the doors on the right. When he reached the tenth room he took a deep breath and knocked.  
  
"Come in." Cooed a voice from the other side of the door. Harry turned the door handle and was yet again surprised by a room in the Malfoy Manor. Draco's room was like a palace. His Bed sat in the middle of the room. A large four poster bed with black satin sheets matching a black ceiling and dark blue walls.  
  
"Harry, I see you got the clothes I sent, did you eat?"  
  
"Yes, I had dinner. Thank you for sending it."  
  
"How do you feel Harry?" Draco asked sympathetically.  
  
"Why do you care? And why are you being nice to me? Just because your family left Voldermort doesn't mean that we are best friends." Harry snapped. In truth he didn't know why he snapped, but he thought Draco was being too nice.  
  
"Well I am sorry." Draco snapped back. "I just wanted to help you settle in here. But if you prefer I won't talk to you at all. You can spend the rest off the holiday in your room." He finished. His voice taking on a rather cruel edge that scared Harry little.  
  
"Sorry. It's just we have never really talked properly before and now I'm living with you." Harry replied, trying to calm the angry boy down.  
  
"Well come in and lets talk." Draco invited, patting a seat on the large sofa he was occupying.  
  
"Your dad said that you could give me a tour of the house."  
  
"Later. Let's talk."  
  
The two boys sat and talked for hours. They got to know each other. They managed to only argue once. Around ten o'clock a house-elf brought the two boy's supper and returned at midnight to fetch the plates. Harry was starting to feel tired and decided that it was really late.  
  
"I really need to go to bed now. I'm so tired." Harry muttered while yawning.  
  
"Yeah it is really late. Can you remember where your room is?" Draco asked, not wanting Harry to accidentally walk into his parent's room.  
  
"No, I don't which one is it?"  
  
"Never mind, I'll take you." Draco offered, while standing up and walking to the door. The boys walked in silence. When they reached Harry's room Draco stopped him from entering.  
  
"So, does this mean that we are friends?" Draco asked, looking slightly nervous at his question and Harry's reply.  
  
Harry smiled at the blonde and stepped towards the boy. He reached up to the boy's ear and whispered softly,  
  
"Yes Draco, this means we are friends." He stepped back and entered his room. He stopped when he entered his room and let a smile play on his lips.  
  
"Maybe even more" He whispered again.  
  
Little did Harry know that Draco was still on the other side of his door, thinking the exact same thing as Harry.  
  
Well.. What do you think? Chapter 3 will be up soon. I hope I'm not going too fast for you am I? I hope you are enjoying the story.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please. 


	3. getting closer

Thanks to all who reviewed - CarpeNoctem17, Star06, Whisper, Immortalis_Vespers () - it will become apparent why Draco was there at the house, lilfireimp, Malfoy Snogger - cool name!, MarsMoonStar  
  
Well here is the next part.  
  
Massive thanks to my beta reader - deceptiveirony. Thanks!!!!!  
  
I can vision this being long - well 10 chapters or more - so I hope you all stick around.  
  
------- separating sections, (I was getting confused)  
  
Chapter 3 .  
  
The week flew by for the two boys. Surprisingly it had gone quite well, there was only one argument the whole week, and that was a petty thing over who should go to the kitchens for a midnight for a snack. Harry and Draco had become closer since the night Harry had arrived. Both tried to accommodate each other's ways. Harry had got used to the spoiled manners of the Malfoy's and the Malfoy family got used to Harry's humble ways.  
  
Hedwig had brought letters from all his friends. They had all found out about Harry's strange accommodation and everyone - especially Ron - was furious.  
  
Harry  
  
We heard that you were staying with Malfoy this summer. Mum is fighting with Dumbledore for you to come here, but he keeps going on about you being better off there. Yeah you are better off with your enemy than your best friends, Mum used some language that she doesn't use very often; something about the Malfoy's being stuck up gits and so on.... Anyway if you can't come I'll see you on the train.  
  
Hermione sends her love.  
  
See you Mate Ron.  
  
However, Harry didn't really want to go to the burrow for his summer vacation, he was quite content where he was. He had actually had a very pleasant stay. Even his birthday had been pleasant; he woke up to breakfast in bed and gifts at the bottom of his bed. He opened the presents from the Weasley's, Hermione, Hagrid, and his gift from Sirius but when he came to the last present he was surprised at the sender.  
  
Happy Birthday, Harry. The Malfoy's.  
  
That was the only thing the card said but Harry couldn't believe that the family had gotten him a gift, they certainly hadn't had to, and he definitely wasn't expecting them to. Fortunately, before he could dwell on it, a knock was heard from the door. Harry didn't have a chance to answer before Draco came in, fully dressed in his best black robes.  
  
"Come on Harry" he almost whined. "We are going to get our school stuff. Mother and Father want you up and ready. You need to look quite smart, or they will not take you out." He turned around and started for the door again. He stopped before he got there and spoke softly over his shoulder "By the way, Happy Birthday Harry." With that he left the other boy's room.  
  
Harry got up and got ready in record time. He left his room after picking up some money and hurried along to the entrance hall where the Malfoy family was waiting.  
  
"I trust you know how to use floo powder, Harry." Lucius enquired, though it was more a statement than a question.  
  
"Yes sir." Was the only reply Harry could give. He didn't like floo powder but thought it best not to let the Malfoy family in on that little fact.  
  
Draco stepped into the fire and shouted his location then he disappeared, Harry stepped into the fire next and shouted the same location. The ride was just like the last one Harry made, dizzying, disorienting, and uncomfortably hot. When the ride was finally over Harry was spat out of the fire and landed on something hard. He looked at the boy who had ended up beneath him. He looked into the icy blue eyes of Draco and found himself lost. Draco was staring back into the deep green orbs behind Harry's glasses. Both caught up in the moment that they didn't notice Lucius behind them.  
  
"Boys, not in public, and not when your mother comes, I think it would be too much for her, wouldn't you say Draco?" Lucius warned his son and Harry, but the boys realised they were not in trouble as they looked at the grown wizard who had a small but genuine smile on his lips.  
  
The boys stood up and straightened themselves out just before Narcissa gracefully stepped out of the fire place, failing to notice the look that her son and Harry were sharing.  
  
The day of shopping was one of the highlights of Harry's stay with the Malfoy's, he bought all his school things and indulged in a few little things for himself. Some new things for his Broomstick repair kit, and some food to have at night in the common room at night. Harry often thought about what was going to happen between himself and Draco, so as they made their way to Harry's birthday dinner, the teen made a mental note to ask the blonde later.  
  
-------  
  
As Harry lay in bed that night, his thoughts travelled back to dinner. It had been magnificent. The meal was in one of the best wizarding restaurants, and Harry was able to indulge in whatever he wanted. At the end of the meal his dessert with candles in it arrived, Harry was happily stunned, he felt like part of the family. They had gone to the trouble to make him feel welcome and he often wondered why everyone hated them so.  
  
Of course, the birthday party was not all he was thinking of. When the family had returned home that night, Draco had walked him to his room. Just as Harry was turning in for the night, Draco pulled the dark haired boy to him and had kissed him quickly. Once the kiss was over, Draco pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. Harry was confused at what he saw there, confused by what he felt while staring into Draco's eyes, but also slightly happy, it gave him hope. He saw love in the blue eyes, something he had never thought to see before, but before Harry could do or say anything Draco turned around and walked away.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry." Were the parting words spoken as Draco started to climb the stairs up to the second floor and his bedroom.  
  
Yes it was one of the happiest days of his life.  
  
-----  
  
The rest of the holiday went smoothly. The boys' relationship had grown since that night. Each becoming more interested in the other boy and, in the process falling for each other. Harry and Draco were surprised at how much things had changed in the four weeks, but then again neither boy was complaining. Draco and Harry had also shared several more Kisses, each more exciting than the last. One day near the end of the holiday the boys were kissing on Draco's bed when none other than Lucius walked in. The boys jumped apart as if they had been given an electric shock. Terrified of the older man's reaction at seeing his son kiss another boy.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, I was just coming to see how you were. It appears however, that you are both quite all right." Lucius commented, a knowing grin spreading across his typically placid features. Harry tried to stammer out a reply but Lucius turned and left before the boys could say anything.  
  
Harry took the break of momentum from their interruption as an opportunity to discuss what he had been thinking of since that day at Diagon Alley. "Draco, what is gonna happen when we get back to school? Are we gonna be friends or back to enemies? Are we going to be like we are now?"  
  
"Well, it's up to you. Do you want to continue on with this? I know I want to keep it going. I like you a lot Harry."  
  
"I think. I want to keep this up. I like you too. But can we?"  
  
"Anything can work. We will see what we can do when we get to school. If you want we can hide it from your. friends. But I really want to." Draco said, sounding rather panicked about what Harry was going to say to that.  
  
"Ok. Let's give it a try." Harry replied, he kissed Draco quickly and stood up. He walked over to the door and waved a 'goodnight' to Draco.  
  
---  
  
All too soon the boys were stepping onto platform 9 and ¾ and the massive crimson train that was the Hogwart's Express. Harry was back to being surrounded by his friends as was Draco, but when they had first arrived at the station, Draco had kissed Harry before anyone saw and they had gone there separate ways.  
  
While Harry sat in the compartment with Ron and Hermione he decided that he would tell his best friends what had happened to him during the holidays. He decided to tell them about Draco.  
  
"Guys. I have something to tell you."  
  
TBC..  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!! Some things will clear themselves up soon, if they are at all hazy.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. telling

Chapter 4  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry it's a little late.  
  
Thanks to DeceptiveIrony for the great beta work. The story would be bad without you!  
  
Sorry it is a little short  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Ron shouted, while gaping like a fish. Unable to believe what his best friend was telling him. His pink ears showing his anger and annoyance like they had always done.  
  
"I'm going out with Draco." Harry replied calmly, repeating what he had already told his two best friends.  
  
"Malfoy! You are going out with him, how?" Chirped in Hermione, trying to stop Ron from exploding from anger but still curious as per usual.  
  
"During the holiday when I was at his house, we became closer. I dunno. it just sorta happened. You're not mad at me are you?" Harry asked, praying that his two best friends were not going to abandon him for his strange choice in partner.  
  
"Mad? Well Harry, it's not the best news I've ever had. I mean, you're gay. Its cool but could you not chose your boyfriends a little better. What about Dean? He is a nice enough lad and you get on well enough. God, Malfoy." Ron moaned, hoping in vain that his pleas would be heard by his best friend.  
  
"Harry, it's not the best news we have ever had as Ron pointed out, I mean Malfoy has been the bane of our existence for the past few years, but if you are sure that. he is the person for you. I am happy for you, and I am sure Ron is too." "Hermione assured Harry, while throwing a warning look over to her boyfriend.  
  
"Thanks Herm. I know it's strange but I really like him, and I think he likes me." Harry said, while his eyes clouded over a little, obvious to his friends that he was thinking of his new boyfriend.  
  
"So Harry..." Ron started slowly "Have you too. well you know. had sex." Ron finished, his ears and face going even redder than before.  
  
"No Ron. We haven't had sex yet." Harry replied, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He knew that his friend would start on the difficult questions because it was a Ron thing to do. But Harry couldn't complain as when his two best friends got together he asked the exact same questions.  
  
"Good, good. At least you're not ahead of me." Ron replied happily, but his grin disappeared when he saw Hermione's face.  
  
"Ron, we are not in competition. Besides I do not want you two boys discussing my sex life." Hermione scolded, looking displeased with her boyfriend.  
  
Ron shuffled over to where Hermoine was and pulled her into a deep kiss as an apology, oblivious to the discomfort of their best friend.  
  
"Well guys, I think I'm gonna go a walk. I'll be back before we get to school." Harry muttered while slipping out of the compartment. Giving his two friends some privacy to do what. well. they usually did.  
  
He wandered down the corridor, occasionally stopping in to speak to people in other cabins. Catching up with everyone and having a laugh. After leaving a group of Ravenclaw students Harry found himself being shoved into a bathroom.  
  
"Wha..." Harry started but was cut off by a pair of soft lips descending on his own. The kiss was over shortly and Harry stared into the face of Draco. A smile crept onto his face as Draco closed in for another sweet kiss.  
  
"So how has your trip been so far?" Draco asked after the last kiss.  
  
"Oh fine. I told Ron and Hermione about us and they were ok with it. Though at one point Ron suggested I dump you and start seeing Dean." Harry told his boyfriend, while stealing another short kiss.  
  
"Why would he suggest that?" Draco questioned, a little confused at Harry's last comment.  
  
"Oh. well when I told my roommates that I was gay. Dean sorta confessed that he liked me. Nothing ever happened but apparently he still likes me."  
  
"Well. to bad for him." Draco growled a little jealously, and pulled Harry into another heated kiss.  
  
Draco was becoming extremely aroused. Every encounter had left him so but he was not going to push Harry into anything, although he wouldn't mind if the Gryffindor would take it further.  
  
Suddenly Draco felt a slight pressure around his erection. He broke the kiss and looked down to see Harry's pale hand caressing the bump in his trousers.  
  
"You don't have to." Draco started, but was cut off by Harry pressing his lips against the blonde's again. He started to unzip the dark trousers that Draco was wearing. His hand crept into the trousers and into the boxers. Harry's hand started slowly to tease Draco while continuing to kiss the boy.  
  
All too soon Draco was fulfilled. He had never had such a good orgasm before. He kissed Harry again and zipped his trousers up. He went to do the same for Harry when he looked out the window. He saw the forestry patch that was just outside of Hogesmede. Harry turned to look out the window and recognised it immediately.  
  
"Oh well." Harry sighed, smiling at Draco.  
  
"We better get back." Draco sighed heavily. Not really wanting to go.  
  
"Ill see you later." Harry whispered while softly kissing Draco one more time. He turned and walked back to his compartment while Draco headed back to his. Neither boy looking back over the newly assembled crowd of Hogwart's students, eagerly waiting to get back to school.  
  
Harry sank into his bed after the feast. He felt at home again, He felt at peace. But for some reason he didn't think that his peace of mind was completely because of school. With that he fell asleep dreaming of the person who had settled him. Draco Malfoy.  
  
And yet again, Draco went to sleep with the same thought on his mind as Harry. 


	5. jealousy

Chapter 5 Thanks to those who reviewed.  
  
Thanks to DeceptiveIrony for the great beta work. The story would be so bad without you!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The next morning at breakfast Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Draco. Every move the blonde made drove Harry crazy.  
  
"Harry" Ron whispered into his friend's ear, "Put your eyes back in their sockets, and Merlin's beard - stop drooling!"  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't realise I was." Harry said sheepishly, putting his tongue back in his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, we understand. We went through the same thing. Only I saw Ron's drool. You are lucky enough to have your partner across the room." Hermione said casually while munching on some toast. Ron's ears turned a deep shade of brick red as he tried to hide himself in his breakfast.  
  
"Draco! Why didn't you owl me over the holidays?" Pansy simpered into Draco's ear while running her hands possessively over his arm.  
  
"Because I was busy." Draco replied smoothly, making Pansy's supposedly- becoming pout fall into a sincere scowl.  
  
"I know you had Potter over to stay, but you couldn't spare 5 minutes to owl your girlfriend." Pansy whined again. At this Draco choked on the bacon he was eating; he had completely forgotten that he had been going out with the girl.  
  
'Well that complicates things,' Draco thought wryly. "Yeah, sorry about that Pansy," he muttered as Pansy flung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh don't worry darling. You can make it up to me." She purred seductively.  
  
Without replying Draco stood up and left the hall, leaving Pansy to be dragged, rather unceremoniously to the stone floor. He caught Harry's eye before leaving the hall and knew immediately that Harry had seen the conversation over at the Slytherin table. It hurt to see the confusion in pain in the boy's eyes; he would have to end things with Pansy soon, very soon.  
  
Potions was Harry's first class, just his luck, it was with the Slytherins. He thought that when he came back to school it would be better. He had even dared to hope that he would enjoy his classes with the Slytherins because Draco was in them, but after breakfast he was dreading it. He had seen the display between Pansy and Draco, he had heard the words. They made him want to cry.  
  
He couldn't believe that Draco had a girlfriend and a boyfriend, who would Draco pick? Was Draco going to abandon him for Pansy? Personally, he thought that that would be the best choice; after all, Pansy was so much more like Draco, and more importantly she was a girl.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to see Hermione and Ron looking at him with the sibling-like concern he'd grown so accustomed to. Frankly, he was surprised they even cared. "Yeah?"  
  
"We saw what happened at breakfast, we just want to say that we're here for you." Ron said consolingly, this surprised Harry a little but he was glad that Ron was being so cool about the relationship despite his disapproval.  
  
Before Harry could reply to the heartfelt support, Draco showed up, flanked by the rest of the Slytherin group as per the usual.  
  
"Oh Potter" Pansy shrieked insultingly. "What was it like staying with a great family like the Malfoy's, were you not jealous of them being a family while you were just the unwanted house guest?"  
  
"He wasn't unwanted Pansy. He was a wonderful house guest." Draco drawled reproachfully, enjoying the mortified look on Pansy's face.  
  
"Really? I thought that he would have been awful." Pansy asked, shocked that Draco was defending the Gryffindor and embarrassed for having been caught without backup.  
  
"Well he still seems to like you, mate. Look he is defending you." Ron whispered unnecessarily, pointing to the Slytherins from under the table.  
  
Harry had indeed noticed that Draco had stood up for him, to his girlfriend no less. He briefly wondered if Draco didn't want Pansy after all. But his hope was quickly replaced by crushing grief as Pansy wrapped her arms around Draco.  
  
Harry turned away and so missed Draco as he irritably shoved her off, but Ron and Hermione didn't. Both prefects turned around behind Harry with identical grins on their faces.  
  
Potions didn't go too badly that day for Draco, not that he had expected it to go badly, but it was always a plus when he got points for his house. He had noticed rather bitterly that Harry was completely ignoring him; the Gryffindor didn't even acknowledge him when they'd been partnered together. He had on several occasions told Pansy to take a running jump, but the girl never seemed to get the message and with every encounter, Harry seemed even more glum.  
  
After Dinner that day, Harry decided to take a walk to clear his head. He couldn't believe his luck; for the whole holiday, life had been great. Now Draco had a girlfriend, not only that, but Harry knew that it would be better for Draco to be with Pansy. He had thought about it all day, he and Draco hadn't gone far so it would be easy to forget. But even as the notion occurred, Harry knew that was impossible to forget, he didn't know how but he had fallen for the blonde. He had fallen hard.  
  
Harry wasn't concentrating and so he didn't see the person he smashed into. As he recovered from his ungainly fall by propping himself up on his elbows, he glared at the person he'd bumped into and his heart stuck in his throat. Draco Malfoy was above him, leaning over him with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Hello, Harry."  
  
"Draco."  
  
All traces of amusement left Draco's face and his face became deadly serious. "Can we talk?"  
  
"About what?" Harry asked bitterly, knowing too well what Draco wanted to talk about. Draco was going to break up with him  
  
"You know what, let's go out to the grounds." Draco grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out. As they walked out towards the lake, Draco often sneaked a glance at Harry but always looked away when Harry turned his head.  
  
"Look," Harry said finally, as soon as the two reached the edge of the lake. He wanted the confrontation over as soon as possible. "I'm okay with you going out with Pansy, you two suit each other. I mean she is a girl and all, it would be much better."  
  
"Draco looked at Harry for a long, curious moment, then burst out laughing. "You think I want Pansy.? God, I could never want her! Even if I wasn't completely infatuated with you ," Draco panted between laughter. As his mirth subsided, he looked at Harry, honesty clear in his grey eyes, "Seriously, I want you. I have been trying to get rid of her all day. I can't believe you thought I wanted her."  
  
Draco moved forward and pulled Harry into a hug. At first Harry just stood there, happily stunned, but within a few seconds he felt the need to hold Draco; he would never understand it. How could his biggest rival make him feel the way he was?  
  
Draco pulled back and studied Harry's Face. "Do you forgive me now?" He asked softly.  
  
Harry leaned in and stole a quick kiss from Draco, "Yes, but what are you gonna do about Pansy? It's not fair to hurt her"  
  
"Simple, I'll dump her." Draco said cheerfully. Harry sent a quick glare his way, she was a cruel person, but not even she deserved to be treated like trash.  
  
"Ok, I'll be nice about it." Draco replied playfully, while pulling Harry into another warm kiss.  
  
Having spent a great night with Harry, Draco wandered back to the dungeons to find Pansy. She was waiting for him in the common room lounging on a couch, but when she saw him she launched herself at him and as per the usual, Draco fought her off.  
  
"Pansy, I have some bad news."  
  
"What is it darling?" Pansy asked, faking concern.  
  
"You're dumped." He said simply, then walked away leaving Pansy to her hysterics. Draco walked up to his dorm and fell into bed, again falling into dreams about the delectable Harry.  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
